


【乙女向】与本田康祐共度的情人节

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 本系列一共4节，为情人节特供:限定乙女文学系列:1-2清水，3-4午夜1:幼驯染设定，第二人称“你”（16）暗恋着同校的学长btky（17），在情人节这一天犹豫着要不要告白……关键词:你，jk，青梅竹马，双向暗恋，btky年上，纯净好感2.相反设定，第一人称“我”（25）是btky（17）打工的便利店的店长，身为人妻，却在情人节那天被一直明确表示喜欢着你的小朋友告白了……关键词:“我”，人妻，天降派，单向被爱（先do后爱） btky年下，背德感3.1的午夜版本；第一次的故事4.2的续篇，所谓昼颜……
Relationships: 本田康祐×我
Kudos: 11





	1. 年下/幼驯染的场合

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列一共4节，为情人节特供:限定乙女文学系列:1-2清水，3-4午夜  
> 1:幼驯染设定，第二人称“你”（16）暗恋着同校的学长btky（17），在情人节这一天犹豫着要不要告白……  
> 关键词:你，jk，青梅竹马，双向暗恋，btky年上，纯净好感  
> 2.相反设定，第一人称“我”（25）是btky（17）打工的便利店的店长，身为人妻，却在情人节那天被一直明确表示喜欢着你的小朋友告白了……  
> 关键词:“我”，人妻，天降派，单向被爱（先do后爱） btky年下，背德感  
> 3.1的午夜版本；第一次的故事  
> 4.2的续篇，所谓昼颜……

在清晨的街口便利店徘徊的第十一天。你躲在临窗的货架后面，留意着过往的每一个人，眼神瞟一眼这条必经的通学路，再转回到手腕上的表盘——算准了时间，再待五分钟就有迟到的可能，不过每天都在这里赌上一把，你相信不管今天是什么日子也不会输。  
时间一分一秒流逝。店里安静得只能听见你的心跳和秒针的走动声。卡点过了不到四分三十秒，本田康祐准时推着自行车经过门口，嘴里叼着一片面包。你装作不经意地抄起书包从便利店里一路小跑出来，目光交汇的时候他的瞳仁被晨起的日光映成浅棕色，夹杂着若有若无的淡淡血丝，在那双眼的深处，你看见自己的渴求。  
”早啊。”  
一如既往地打招呼，含含糊糊的声音。你克制着自己的兴奋，努力跟上他逐渐加快的脚步。交叉的林荫道，寻常的店铺，一座每天都见面的桥。朝阳给你们两个人的身影打上一层柔化滤镜，心里揣着终于打算解掉的包袱，平时一直话多得像小鸟的你也不知道该说什么。终于还是忍不住开口说了一句：  
“今天···是情人节呢。”  
“嗯。所以呢？”  
本田凑上来，认真的看着说话时的你的眼睛，像是想起了什么似的，笑着回敬道：  
“瞧着吧！我可不会输的，估计一到学校鞋柜就会被巧克力塞得打不开门。”说完还比划着堵得水泄不通打不开门使劲拽的样子，看来今天也一样的精神百倍，演小短剧无比上手。  
你白了本田一眼：“想太多了。而且估计怎么都是义理巧克力吧。”你知道他平时热心肠，爱凑热闹帮个忙，想着怎么都会有几块代表感谢的找上门来，心里还是觉得甜苦交杂。  
就这样打闹着，珍惜的上学路走到了必须分开的地方。他转头去了三年级的所在楼层，爬楼梯时的脚步声都值得守望到消失不见。本田打开并不存在的堆满巧克力的鞋柜，你想象着那副模样，悬在空中的心又紧了几分——今天有件事不得不做。第一次的告白，你摸摸衣袋夹层那封早就包装好了的信，生怕沾上手印又小心翼翼地塞好。还没到上课的时间，你站在窗前向下看去，流动的人群，丰饶的青春，开了花却不知是否能结果的心情。  
结果就是上课的时候也频频走神，被老师叫起来回答问题还要旁边人提示才勉强回到现实。好想有个人听听你说话，却不知道这份私藏的爱恋之中，会不会显得先动心的那个人很蠢？  
到了午饭时间，买了饭团刚想从学生聚集的小卖部门口溜走，你听见本田在和他的朋友聊着什么。就算是听见了有用吗？但他们好像说的是有关巧克力的话题，所以装作要再卖一瓶饮料的样子，还是···  
“今天收到不少巧克力吧？你小子人缘还挺好。”调侃般的一句。  
“嗯···可是我一直想要的那块还没到手诶。”撒娇的语气让那位男性友人在他肩上不爽地猛拍一下，两个人有说有笑地离开了。  
你感觉本田的目光像雷达一样捕捉到了自己。浅浅地瞄了一眼，又若无其事地从你身上移开。他像收集子弹一样收集着你扑向他的时刻，扑空的时刻，犹豫着，或者断然决定是否将其标记成未读——可你又不能确认那目光是否真切投射到了你身上，也许所有一切都不过是自作多情。  
你注视着三年级的几个漂亮的学姐，晶莹的唇蜜，打理精致的卷发。你揉搓着小猪尾巴一样短的发尾，楼梯口的风纪镜中映出青涩的面孔。审视自己的目光便不由得带上几分迷惘。他喜欢我吗？他为什么会喜欢上这样的我呢?  
再等最后一回而已。放学的铃声一响起，你便冲出教室。鬼使神差地，把那块包装好的心形巧克力塞进他的鞋柜，再在下面压下那封犹豫了一天要不要送出去的打印信件。完美犯罪。  
接下来就是逃脱一直以来吊着放不下的心情，和几个要好的朋友去了常去的咖啡厅。女孩子们的聊天总逃不过恋爱话题，大家一直好奇你的情感状况，可就是在这种情况下也开不了牙关——但今天不一样了。索性全部交代好了，大不了破罐子破摔。于是你断断续续地，倒豆子一样，将全部的心路历程都说了出来。奇怪，突然发现一直压在心底的那块巨石不见了···到这里已经可以结束了吗？你越说越无法忘记有多么喜欢他，想要传达的心情过了今晚会失效吗？还是他已经看到了那封可笑的情书？  
所有人都只是默默地听着，听你讲完满场一致地鼓起掌来。她们摇晃着你：全世界都知道本田前辈喜欢的没有别人啊！现在去也许还不晚，这个时间前辈的部活应该差不多结束了吧？无论如何今天也要去找他！  
你浑浑噩噩地被她们鼓动着离开了咖啡店。夕阳西下时分，去活动室找他的话搞不好会被嘲笑吧？出来之后勇气被凉风吹散一空。走在回家的路上，你踢着一颗小石子回家——迎面碰上的人，正推着自行车等在河堤边上。  
“站住。”他的声音很轻，带着掩藏不住的笑意。果然是被看见了吧？你装作没看见的样子低着头继续向前，却被他的话语猛地击中：“我看到了哦。”  
看到了什么？是小动作，还是那封信？  
“喜欢这件事，为什么不早说啊···也该换我等你了吧。”他的脸好红，你猜你的脸比他更红。  
“巧克力，真的很甜···还有，你那封信是骗不了我的哦，那种口吻世界上不会有第二个人了。”  
“所以，我可以和你交往吗？”  
幻想的场景曾无数次在你的心里绽放，而现在却被过于真实的触感冲昏头：他的手悄悄靠近，而你们正看着落日落进远方的楼群，就像互相倾心的第一个情人节。  
——这是一个秘密诞生永远不会公开的夜晚。当你们开始共享同一个秘密。


	2. 年上/人妻的场合

气氛好压抑。没到春天的第一场暴雨，下在这个情人节的夜里。时针马上指向十点，店里的空调开得很大，我早十分钟脱下工服，卷起袖子写着今天的工作日志。  
本田该下班了，也许我不用我提醒，听外面百无聊赖转笔的声音就能知道，没有顾客的时间里，随他去吧——他还是个高中生，下午的时间充足得很，最近却频频要求把班调到夜里。这个点回去，家里的门禁竟然允许···算了，这不是我应该考虑的事情。只是随着工作时间重叠，见他的次数多了，他最近看向我的眼神谁都知道是什么意思，我也就格外地在意了一些。  
心烦意乱地思考着工作时所发生的事情，丈夫打来电话说今晚加完班还要陪领导应酬要晚回家：天天都是这样，我已经不在乎他到底去干什么了。反正他对我执著要出来全职上班而不是在家看孩子这回事也有的是不满，时不时冷战乃至大吵一架也是常有的事。墙壁爬满多孔的厌倦，我发誓今晚回去一定要好好泡个澡。  
如果此刻，他推开我的门呢——但他倒是礼貌的孩子没错，敲了两下，我纸上的字写错了半行。本田进来转身换下工服外套，摘下帽子，然后搬了把椅子，坐在我旁边，专心致志地看着我写，就像那是他要写的一样。  
我们，像来历不明的两个人，就这样坐着，直到我在十点正中的时候写完。抬起头来，本田的目光灼灼，下一秒我意识到自己被告白了。他肯定也知道，自己一旦开口，一切便凝固，而且无可挽回。从眼睑下方，扫到衬衫领口打开的颈间一条细细银链，他只是跟我说：  
“姐姐，我好喜欢你，怎么办。”  
年轻小男孩的脸通红通红，像去年夏天做了一件不得了的糗事留到现在；但他提问的是我，我没有办法马上做出回答。毫无疑问，告白也好问我如何解决也好那都是他自己的问题，一份标准的回答应该是笑着婉拒——然而话要到了嘴边，却怎么也不舍得吐出来了。我沉默着离开座位，穿上自己的外套，，收拾东西准备下班，门外准备交接班的同事也到位了。  
本田跟在我后面出了店门，外面的雨依然没有要停的趋势，冷冷地打在身上。我这才想起伞丢在员工休息室里忘了带。又碍于面子没办法回去拿。脚很酸，踏着高跟鞋走了一段路程，一把透明伞罩在头上。他跑回去一段路，又回来追上了我。他还穿着校服外套，肩头上的布料被雨水洇出一圈深色的水迹。  
突如其来地，我被摁在墙上。他的发尖还向下滴着水，嘴唇和眼睛也湿漉漉的。但愿过路的汽车前灯不会投射到我们身上，背靠的水泥墙壁生硬冰冷，但这个毫无章法的吻足够灼热。我只有接受。制服的质感摩挲在皮肤上，少年身上的皂香味像是在反复地提醒着我一般：他还是个高中生，你是有夫之妇，这是将近半夜的时候，你们不应该在这里。  
明明是自己先开始的，他却像做错事一样低下头，咬着嘴唇。大概是找不到非得是自己的理由，这使得他越是生命力四溢，越看起来有种虚构的气息。在这柄伞的遮蔽之外，树叶被风和倾斜的雨打得沙沙作响，我的心到底筛出了罪恶而好看的果实。  
扎在这个比我还高一头的男孩怀里，我切实感受到灼热的心跳，像学生时代篮球拍在运动场地上的鼓动声一般，至今仍诱惑着我的心。来吧，就只有今夜，你是我的情人。接下来把你的一切都交给我，让我好好教会你什么是大人的世界——  
抱我也没关系。我轻轻地说出这句话，注视着他的眼神，视线漫游到远处，在那里有整夜亮起的，粉红色的灯光。


	3. 第一次的记忆

交往到现在已经有一个多月了。你和本田康祐的关系却始终不上不下——  
走在春日的河堤上，偶尔踮起脚尖，绕到他身后要去吻他已经是最大的尺度。你们在午饭时间的天台上偷偷黏在一起，在周末偶尔约会也不是没有想要靠近的时候。但不管是出于羞涩还是缺少经验的原因，总是感觉缺了点什么……  
就这样，谁也没好意思提。毕竟你们都是未成年嘛，虽然谁私下里那种东西都没少看过……你甚至都不知道他喜欢什么类型，是胸大的还是胸小的？深深叹一口气，今天也把奇怪的想法藏在心里。  
直到他生日前的那个周末，一起放学的星期五下午，本田吞吞吐吐地邀请你明天要不要去他家，还顺带补上一句爸妈都不在。你知道这可能代表着什么——  
于是回家之后立即开始在衣柜里搜罗。穿什么好呢，新买的那条裙子？一件衣服穿出去过一回就好像已经旧了似的。主要是内衣，成套的会不会显得太过刻意？但上下穿两件不一样的……夜晚一个人关上门对着镜子纠结了半天，才终于选定一件白色蕾丝的bra，还有一条浅蓝水玉波点的小三角裤。你把它们认真地叠好，压在放内衣的抽屉最底层。  
那是普通的一天。午后天气很好，你敲开他家的门。本田的房间意外地相当整洁，墙上贴着他喜欢的海报。也有不少是假面骑士的收藏，角落里倚着一把贝斯。茶和点心都准备好了他邀请你坐下，第一次涉足男孩子的房间你还是多少有点小紧张。把身体的重量压到床沿上，你闻到阳光和干净被子的清爽香味。  
他在你身边坐下，明明是和平时一样地聊着天，却不由得感到脸红。糟糕，他的气息离得太近——在他以为你太过紧张而象征性地拍拍你的肩头之后，彻底绷不住了，你弯进他的怀里。本田的手温暖宽厚，像抚摸小猫一样在你的背上轻抚。  
你意识到一个问题:你绝不是来他家写作业的。抬头的一瞬间目光对上了有点好笑又有点心动，论力气绝对比不过的你被反手扣在床上。身下是柔软的织物，面前是恋人的眼神，这个角度前所未有地让你全身都热了起来。吻横冲直撞地落下来，磕到牙齿的两个人都是第一次，吞咽不下的津液被风一吹有些凉凉的。但这些全都可以忽略，此刻他的嘴唇比你还要红，湿漉漉的，微笑着伸出手臂把你勾得更近了，说要再来一次。  
你假装嗔怪地逃开，本田的另一只手却隔着连衣裙袭击你的胸前。他好奇地用最轻的手法感受着隔着一层薄棉的起伏，胸部像注满丝滑奶油的气球。你忍不住想跟他说再放开一点也没关系，却又不好意思直言。在只有呼吸声渐渐密集的沉默中，纯白胸罩的后扣被他单手解开一半，乳房也是单手能够揉捏的大小，背后抱着你看不见他的脸，但谁的耳朵都是一样的红。  
你身体的敏感程度，要比本田想象的更高。他的声音在你耳边酥麻地拂过，用气音问你，“有感觉吗？”明知故问的事情，你没有回答他，只是向他的怀里缩得更紧了些。他像个得了甜头的小孩子，欺负你胸部的手越来越肆无忌惮。  
这个被夹在他两腿之间圈住的姿势不仅羞耻还很利于操作。情欲渐渐往下蔓延，短裙侧边被挑起一道口来——  
“啊，湿了呢。”他像是在研究什么一样，手指轻而易举地就钻入大腿和内裤边的缝隙之中，找到那个已经有花蜜溢出的小穴，在屁股上打转。又借着情动的液体向内探去半个指节，完全没有想象中的干涩。奇怪的感觉，却又挺舒服的，你忍不住不安分地动了一两下，正好让他能够有机会更深入了。  
本田的手指不细，搅动的幅度是你能按捺下喘气憋在他怀里。情潮将两个还是孩子的恋人搞得浑身都好像差点什么样的渴求，到达高潮前你觉得快要窒息，这和自己做是完全不一样的体验。  
你忍不住了。快进来吧，你在心底这么嘟囔着。  
他突然嫉妒起自己的手指来，半褪了自己的裤子，急不可耐地缠着你要摸摸。


	4. 和年下的限定背德之夜

已经深更半夜。我和本田君来到最近的一家love hotel，幸好在这小地方又是接近郊区的偏远，好歹还有间空房。他显然是第一次进这种地方，手足无措都不知道该看哪里才好。  
我说，也只不过学生时代热恋中来过，也远不能算得上熟门熟路。进了房间，里面的圆床和奇异颜色灯光一下吸引了高中生好奇的眼神，玻璃柜里锁着彩色的小方块和各式让人看着就脸红的玩具。  
本田蹲在那里目不转睛地看，我笑着趁机扒了他的外套，怕他着凉了，叫他先去洗澡，毕竟两个人都淋得湿透；他却固执地让我先去，狭小的卫生间里放了一只小型浴缸，半面毛玻璃使得外面也能隐约地看见身形。我叹口气依他，把衣服甩在外面，裸足进了浴室。  
热水冲淋在身上，真实的体感教我又一次直面自己的选择:要和比自己小将近十岁的年轻男孩做爱，也许还得想想一会怎么和他对线，说是去同学家过夜了瞒过他父母，还有我丈夫那边也是。但此刻的心情简直不能再好，我把带着浴球香味的水一次又一次浇在身上，裹上抹胸式浴袍，欣赏着他在外面一边偷瞄着我，一边把手按在裆部坐立不安的样子当做消遣。在等他的时间里我把自己的通讯地址输入了他的手机——也许不止这一夜，以后我们可以定期见一见面。  
等到他出来之后我帮他擦头发，毛巾包在湿发上一甩都是水。发尾很长了贴着脖颈根部，没有烫染过的发质细软。他的眼睛像某种误入深林的小动物，一单一双，甚是仔细地捕捉着我的动作。我解开他腰间的浴袍带子，掏出男高中生那根稍微撩拨一下就硬得像钻石的性器——把两边的头发掖向耳朵后面，我俯下身来想要试一试这孩子到底有多耐受。  
我把他涨大的阴茎塞进口中，本田的脸就腾地红起来了，连眼角都红了。看看姐姐的厉害吧，好孩子。我含着那根东西口齿不清地跟他说。喉头和鼻腔都有点酸，吞吐的时候我比往常哪一次都要小心。我现在的口腔粘膜一定比下面的颜色更淫靡，随着最高级别的服务他马上就要缴械在我这里，我很得意。一口是吞不下去小处男攒下的那些粘稠的，从嘴角溢出来反倒让他更加兴奋了。  
本田扯了我穿和没穿一样的遮蔽，胸口露出一大片雪白，热水激得还有些温度。急急忙忙地扑上去啃咬，不过是想留下属于自己的记号。我捂着上方的开扣躲开怕明天见不得人，他却越说越来劲了。吻痕斑斑地印在颈间搞得一片狼藉，他下垂眼啄食时的水声也让我欲火焚身。口干舌燥，忍不住舔舔嘴唇，舌头伸出来被他看见，抓着手一起倒在床上。我引导着他吻到脱力，气氛有点危险又有点煽情，最后我还蜻蜓点水地咬了一下他的上唇——这孩子是猫猫唇呢，笑起来总让人没法拒绝。  
“说起来，姐姐是有预谋的吧？”他就那样笑着问我，手腕的禁锢让我动弹不得。  
我给他了一个性启蒙，显然他现在是要身体力行报答我了。


End file.
